


Q U E R E N C I A

by lavishdust



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishdust/pseuds/lavishdust
Summary: Han Seungwoo hanyalah seorang aktor yang menyukai senja, dan kebetulan, proyeksi senja paling menyerupai dari segala spektrum dan hangatnya, ada pada hairstylistnya yang bernama Choi Byungchan.Namun, semesta enggan mengamini.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 19





	Q U E R E N C I A

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Mungkin ada yang udah pernah baca lewat salah satu penyelenggara fanfiksi bernama Ethereally Seungchan, iya, ini entryku. Please, pay attention to the tags. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

**[ Q U E R E N C I A ]** _(n.) a place from which one's strength is drawn, where one feels at home; the place where you are your most authentic self._

* * *

**_December 2018, the first encounter_ **

Mungkin, alasannya adalah kedua manik bulat, yang merefleksikan sebuah pantulan pada apapun yang tertangkap kristalnya. Mungkin juga, ulasan senyum rekah bersamaan dengan munculnya lekukan ke dalam pada kedua pipi seputih kanvas. Atau, mungkin, semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Karena yang terjadi di depannya bahkan terasa seperti berlalu dua kali lebih cepat, lantaran fokusnya sudah hilang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tepat saat lelaki itu menginjakkan kaki pada ruangan tempat ia berdiri.

Hingga saat ini, mata Han Seungwoo masih bertahan pada titik fokus yang sama.

“ _Hairstylist_ yang baru,” suara di sebelahnya menjawab tanpa diminta setelah dengan kepekaannya menyadari gelagat Seungwoo yang sedari tadi tidak melepas pandangan pada subjek yang dimaksud.

Seungwoo mempertahankan diamnya, bingung. Memangnya mau ia apakan informasi ini? Sehingga yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya sebuah 'oh' pelan yang disusul dengan tawa kecil dari lelaki satunya yang bersangkutan.

“Gak mau tau nama?” lanjutnya kemudian dengan intensi menggoda.

Seungwoo mendengus. Ia tahu persis sahabat sekaligus managernya ini, Cho Seungyoun, sedang mempermainkannya. Ia juga tahu persis, informasi konfidensial bahwa seorang Han Seungwoo menyukai sesama jenis, seharusnya tidak ia ceritakan pada siapapun.

Dengan kata lain, keputusannya dua belas bulan lalu untuk membuka diri di bawah pengaruh empat puluh persen alkohol dan presensi seorang Cho Seungyoun, adalah suatu keputusan paling bodoh dalam hidupnya.

“Nanti aja,” mulutnya berkata, tapi Seungwoo pun sadar bahwa dalam hatinya, ia sebenarnya penasaran juga.

Namun, jelas bahwa gerakan agresif hanya akan membawa kemudharatan bagi dirinya dan seluruh reputasi sebagai aktor yang sudah selama ini ia bangun, maka ia lebih baik menunggu.

Toh, tidak akan lama. Karena saat ini, pria jangkung dengan lesung pipi itu berjalan ke arahnya,

 _and as a jerk Cho Seungyoun is_ , dengan siulan panjangnya meninggalkan Seungwoo sendirian sementara langkah dari lelaki lain itu semakin mendekat. Tidak lupa Seungwoo menyelipkan umpatan 'brengsek' kepada Seungyoun sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu berlalu dengan tawa. Benar-benar meninggalkan Seungwoo dan si (yang katanya) _hairstylist_ baru itu, berdua.

“Selamat siang,” lelaki yang dimaksud mendekat dengan gestur sopan. Membungkukkan badannya hingga sembilan puluh derajat. “Saya Choi Byungchan, salah satu _hairstylist_ baru yang ditugaskan untuk aktor, termasuk Pak Han Seungwoo. Mohon kerjasamanya.”

 _Pasti lesung pipinya_ , batin Seungwoo.

Senyumnya diulas. “Saya Han Seungwoo. Semoga Anda betah disini, ya.”

* * *

**_January 2019, the first spark_ **

Seungwoo bodoh.

Karena sebulan penuh dengan perdebatan diri, selalu berakhir pada malam tanpa proses maupun hasil yang signifikan—yang seperti ini bukan yang ia mau, lantaran ia lelah membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa Byungchan, tidak mengisi tempat (yang sedikit berbeda dengan manusia lainnya) di hatinya, karena kenyataannya adalah sebaliknya. Jadi ia pelan-pelan, suka tidak suka, mulai menerima.

Maka malam itu, dari semua jadwal yang ditawarkan: makan malam dengan keluarga Han, sebuah _talkshow_ di salah satu stasiun TV kurang terkenal dengan bayaran kurang sepadan pula, dan istirahat, ia memilih yang kedua.

Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk datang dengan keadaan rambut sehancur yang ia bisa,

dan benar saja, bukan hanya Byungchan yang menggeleng dan menampakkan ekspresi terkejut (yang sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat), tetapi lebih kepada satu studio, yang menjadi heboh menghampiri Seungwoo dengan rambut persis seperti tersambar petirnya dan mendudukkannya pada kursi di depan meja rias terdekat.

“ _This definitely will take a long time…_ ” bisik Byungchan—dengan sebuah _hairdryer_ dan sisir pada kedua tangannya. Seungwoo tertawa.

Memang itu 'kan, tujuannya.

* * *

**_March 2019, the first dilemma_ **

“Tawaran drama baru.”

Seungwoo menoleh, pada si manajer yang sudah mendudukkan diri pada sofa di sebelahnya, bahkan sebelum Seungwoo sempat mempersilahkan, tapi bukan Cho Seungyoun namanya jika ia mendengarkan instruksi terlebih dulu atas segala aksi.

“ _Director_ -nya?” tanya Seungwoo sembari menyesap kopi di tangannya—pahit. Padahal ia yakin tidak memesan segelas _espresso triple shots._

“Jo Soo-Won.”

Seungwoo mengangkat pandangannya sedikit, mempertemukan binernya dengan wajah cerah Seungyoun yang dengan transparan menyatakan ' _I know right_ ' seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepala _excited_ bagai seekor anak anjing.

“ _Script_ -nya boleh gue liat?” pertanyaan Seungwoo kembali diiringi isapan pada cairan yang sedari tadi mampir pada indera pengecap rasa pahitnya. Sayang juga, 'kan, kalau sampai tidak diminum.

“Boleh, dong,” Seungyoun merogoh sebuah tas hitam yang tergeletak di samping kursi, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan menaruhnya di meja si aktor. “Udah dikasih dari kemarin, cuma gue mau tau dulu lo setuju atau nggak. Kalau nggak, rencananya mau gue balikin, tapi kayaknya lo tertarik.”

Matanya ia fokuskan pada kalimat per kalimat di setiap halamannya. Terkadang kepalanya ia anggukan, terkadang juga senyumnya ia sunggingkan. Si manajer memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang Seungwoo buat dengan tidak kalah bergairahnya. Seungwoo bingung juga, padahal bukan Seungyoun yang akan beradu akting di depan kamera.

“ _How's it?_ ” nada suara Seungyoun kelewat tinggi ketika melihat Seungwoo menutup sampul dari kertas di tangannya. Tangannya ia angkat untuk meraih dagunya sendiri, pura-pura berpikir sebagai basa-basi—sekadar menambah suspensi.

“Hmm.. boleh.”

Dan begitulah senyum Seungyoun merekah. “Gue kabarin mereka, ya.”

* * *

**_April 2019, the first dilemma (2)_ **

“Jadi ini alesan kenapa lo mau gue ambil dramanya?” Seungwoo berbisik di telinga Seungyoun dengan jenaka sambil melihat melalui jendela persegi panjang yang menempel pada pintu, ke arah aktris cantik yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursinya untuk melakukan pembacaan naskah pertama. Kepalanya termanggut, dan bisikkan pelan _she looks radiant, you have good eyes_ juga tak lupa disematkan.

Si lawan bicara menjauhkan diri, refleks, dan agak salah tingkah juga—walaupun disertai pandangannya yang mencuri (bagai mengafirmasi celotehan Seungwoo.)

“Berisik,” jawaban Seungyoun singkat, namun cukup untuk membuat Seungwoo tertawa cukup keras sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dan bergegas masuk untuk duduk pada salah satu kursi bertuliskan namanya.

»»————- o ————-««

Seungwoo lupa.

Menerima tawaran drama baru artinya ia akan disibukkan dengan jadwal-jadwal di luar agensinya, dengan orang-orang yang baru juga,

dan dengan _hairstylist_ yang baru pula.

Karena tidak mungkin ia membawa _hairstylist_ -nya sendiri, sedangkan seluruh tempat produksi film mana pun, pasti sudah menyiapkan seluruh kru-nya, mulai dari yang paling krusial seperti sutradara, hingga, tentu saja _make-up artist_ dan _hairstylist_.

Ini artinya, waktunya untuk bertemu dengan Byungchan malah tersita (seakan-akan sebelumnya mereka punya waktu lebih lama saja). Tak ayal membuat Seungwoo sedikit frustrasi.

Bahkan progres percintaannya juga masih segini-segini saja.

Selama ini ia tidak pernah begitu memberikan atensi lebih, pada sekitarnya, atau orang-orang yang bekerja di dalamnya. Bahkan nama _hairstylist_ sebelumnya saja ia sudah lupa. Mau diganti seribu kali di seribu drama yang berbeda pun, Seungwoo sepertinya tidak peduli _siapa_. Namun karena ini Byungchan, ia mau tidak mau jadi _peduli_.

Maka saat pengambilan adegan pertama, Seungwoo kehilangan fokusnya. Membuat adegan itu harus diulang berkali-kali dan menghasilkan sebuah kata istirahat dari sang sutradara yang sepertinya agak jengkel juga. Seungwoo tak henti meminta maaf—walaupun tak menutup masalah, sebelum dirinya menjatuhkan tubuh pada sofa di belakang _set_ dengan jengah.

“Lo kenapa?” tangannya dengan cekatan menangkap satu kaleng minuman isotonik yang dilempar dengan tiba-tiba oleh Seungyoun. Embusan napas kasar dapat terdengar dari arah sang aktor.

“Gak tau. Tempat baru kali, ya. _Ambience_ -nya belum masuk di gue,” jawab Seungwoo setelah ia meneguk habis minuman di tangannya. “Lagian emang udah empat bulanan gak sih, gue gak ambil drama. Jadi kaku.”

Seungyoun manggut-manggut, ujung jemarinya ia taruh pada meja, mengetuk-etukkan tanpa irama.

“Maaf ya, Youn. Gue jadi ngerepotin semuanya,” Seungwoo kembali melanjutkan. Yang diajak bicara hanya menoleh sedikit ke arahnya—ketukannya terhenti sementara.

“Gue mah santai. Cuma kru lapangan kayaknya kesel aja. Capek sih mereka paling,” Seungyoun menimpali. Lalu tiba-tiba ia tersenyum penuh humor. Seungwoo menatapnya _horror_. “Perlu gue suruh Byungchan ke sini, gak? Siapa tau bisa naikin _mood_ lo.”

“Ngaco. Ngapain?”

“Biar lo fokus. Eh, tapi malah jadi gak fokus ya, nanti,” candaan Seungyoun dihadiahi sebuah kaleng kosong yang dilempar ke arah pinggangnya, tetapi ia malah tergelak. Tidak sedikitpun terpengaruh dengan amarah atasannya.

“Gak usah aneh-aneh.”

»»————- o ————-««

Namun, hari ini Byungchan betul-betul datang ke _set_.

 _Cho Seungyoun keparat_ adalah kalimat pertama yang mampir pada kepala Seungwoo saat itu. Padahal ia harusnya berterima kasih, sebab setidaknya rasa kangen itu dapat tersisih.

Nggak. Tetap saja, _Cho Seungyoun keparat._

Karena segala insidennya terjadi terlalu tiba-tiba. Mulai dari Seungwoo yang (akhirnya) sukses pada setiap stase adegannya, hingga Byungchan yang tanpa aba-aba, muncul di balik semak lalu melambaikan tangannya pelan sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. Tidak sadar jika semua gestur sederhananya itu menghasilkan angin kencang pada otak Seungwoo—semua hafalannya jadi berantakan.

Jangan salahkan Seungwoo jika ia malah menggagalkan satu lagi pengambilan gambarnya. Salahkan saja lesung pipi itu.

Jadi ketika sang sutradara dengan belas kasih memberikan waktu bernapas, Byungchan dengan cepat menghampiri Seungwoo yang juga, sedang mencarinya (walaupun saat Byungchan datang, ia pura-pura sedang sibuk dengan gawainya—supaya tidak terlihat sama-sama mencari, katanya.)

Byungchan menundukkan badannya sedikit untuk menyamai posisi Seungwoo yang saat ini tengah terduduk. Ketika matanya sejajar dengan tingkatan mata Seungwoo, si aktor menoleh.

“Sumpah, Byungchan. Kamu ngapain kesini?” Seungwoo geleng-geleng kepala, tetapi ia juga gagal menahan senyumnya, sehingga pertanyaannya malah lebih terdengar seperti candaan dibanding sebuah omelan.

“Kemarin pak Seungyoun ngajak ke sini. Aku mikir, ya boleh deh, sekalian liat pak Seungwoo akting, kayaknya seru juga,” lalu tawa menyusul setelahnya, dan tawa itu menular, karena Seungwoo menjadi ikut tertawa juga.

“Dibilang jangan panggil 'pak'. Panggil Seungwoo aja kenapa, sih. Beda tiga tahun doang kita.”

Byungchan terlihat berpikir. Salah satu jarinya ia taruh di dagu.

Hal-hal seperti ini yang membuat Seungwoo pusing bukan main—tentang bagaimana Byungchan akan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti jika ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan skemanya, atau tentang bagaimana bilah itu akan terus terbuka jika Byungchan sudah berpikir lebih dari dua menit, atau bagaimana mata itu mengerjap ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah kesadaran menggertaknya. Semua.

Semua yang dilakukan Byungchan adalah senja di matanya.

_Karena Seungwoo suka senja._

“Aku panggilnya Seungwoo-nim aja gimana?”

Seungwoo terkekeh. Lucu bagaimana jedanya ternyata Byungchan pakai hanya untuk memikirkan sebuah nama panggilan untuknya.

“Nggak. Seungwoo.”

Lalu Byungchan kembali cemberut. Kepasrahannya malah mendatangkan senyum dari lelaki satunya. Kenapa juga ia harus seimut ini? Bahkan butuh lebih dari sebuah pertahanan atma baginya agar bisa menahan segala keinginan untuk menangkup pipi itu.

Tidak adil. Karena Byungchan dapat dengan bebas selalu menggasak bagian apapun dari hati Seungwoo, hingga menjadi tak karuan, hanya dengan gestur-gestur sederhana—yang seharusnya tidak perlu sampai begitu juga.

“Yaudah. Seungwoo,” _Byungchan mumbles in defeat._ “Tapi kalau nanti belum terbiasa, jangan dimarahin ya, Pak,” itu kelepasan, dan Byungchan dengan secepat kilat menutup mulutnya.

Entah kenapa kali ini, ada rasa yang mendorong Seungwoo untuk bergerak lebih jauh. Ada beberapa teriakan dalam dirinya yang seolah mendesak untuk dituruti semua keinginan. Sehingga tangannya ia bawa pada kepala Byungchan, mengusik rambutnya pelan dengan gerakan perlahan. “Kamu lucu.”

Byungchan sempat yakin, itu bukan sebuah kata-kata platonik biasa (ini ditepisnya jauh-jauh satu detik kemudian). Namun, menjadi terkejut dan memerah, adalah wajar.

Karena siapa juga yang tak akan salah tingkah jika dihadapkan dengan pandangan penuh afeksi seperti itu.

* * *

**_May 2019, the first move_ **

Saat itu matahari bahkan belum menampakkan diri, dan hari ini bukan jadwal Seungwoo untuk keluar dan memulai pagi. Bukan juga jadwal Byungchan untuk menata rambut siapapun yang akan disorot kamera untuk memenuhi kantung petinggi.

Nyatanya, hari ini jadwal mereka berdua kosong.

Namun entah kenapa, keduanya justru malah terlihat di salah satu ruang rias pada gedung stasiun televisi.

“Aku mau liat Seungsik _talkshow_.”

“Aku mau bantu _hairstylist_ hari ini. Takut dia butuh bantuan.”

Diamnya tidak mereka isi dengan apapun. Sudah sewajarnya keduanya (atau _at least_ , salah satunya) sadar, jika hal-hal yang diutarakan mereka sebelum ini hanya omong kosong, yang entah digunakan untuk menutupi apa. Tapi semuanya jelas-jelas terdengar bohong.

Karena mata Seungwoo berusaha menghindari pandangan Byungchan, dan Byungchan terlihat terus-menerus menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal: gestur yang digunakan keduanya ketika sedang tidak berkata jujur.

“Nggak, Chan. _Listen_ ,” heningnya dipecah oleh Seungwoo. Matanya menatap lurus pada lelaki yang lebih muda, hingga mau tidak mau, Byungchan pun melakukan hal yang sama (walau demi Tuhan, Byungchan bersumpah, obsidian milik Han Seungwoo sangat mengintimidasi). “Aku gak ada jadwal hari ini, dan aku pun gak mau liat Seungsik,” kalimatnya digantung lagi. Byungchan sedikit gemetar, mengantisipasi sesuatu yang akan datang selanjutnya.

“Aku mau liat kamu.”

Napas Byungchan tertahan.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Ini gila. Byungchan bersumpah saat ini lututnya lemas dan wajahnya panas. Ia tidak tahu Seungwoo kerasukan apa, yang jelas, pernyataan ini bukanlah sesuatu hal yang dapat diucapkan seorang rekan kantor kepada rekan sesamanya.

”...hah?” bahkan setelah satu menit, hanya ini yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Byungchan.

“Maaf aku lancang. Aku bahkan gak tau _whether you swing the same way as I do or not_ , dan kalau ternyata enggak, aku bakal keliatan bodoh banget ini,” pengakuan Seungwoo ia tutup dengan sedikit tawa miris. Tangannya ia angkat untuk menutupi setengah bagian wajah atasnya. Mungkin baru sadar juga dengan apa yang ia katakan, karena bisa-bisanya ia lupa satu hal yang paling krusial: bahwa tidak semua orang memiliki orientasi seksual yang sama dengannya.

Namun Byungchan tiba-tiba angkat bicara. “Tau gak, sih, katanya.. orang yang _gay_ tuh, bisa ngeliat siapa aja yang _sama_ dengan dia,” Seungwoo refleks mengangkat kepalanya, matanya dikerjap. “Harusnya Seungwoo juga bisa, dong, liat aku?”

Yang lebih tua lalu menghembuskan napas lega. Ia dengan spontan membungkuk, menumpukan beban tubuhnya pada kedua lutut yang kini ia cengkeram dengan tangannya, kemudian menghembuskan napasnya untuk yang kedua.

Byungchan tertawa dengan pemandangan di depannya. Seungwoo yang panik adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya—kecuali dalam sebuah adegan film. Tapi itu 'kan palsu. Seungwoo yang panik sekarang ini, asli.

Dan Byungchan kira ini lucu juga.

“Chan... astaga. Lemes banget aku.”

Lelaki yang lebih muda kembali tertawa lalu bergegas membantu Seungwoo yang sudah menjatuhkan diri di lantai. Agak berlebihan juga responnya.

* * *

**_June 2019, the first kiss_ **

Jika semesta mengira sejak bulan lalu hubungan Seungwoo dan Byungchan akan memiliki kemajuan, maka semesta salah.

Karena keduanya lambat dalam memulai.

Bukan berarti salah satunya tidak merasa frustrasi dengan keadaan ini. Bahkan frustrasi adalah sebuah _understatement_. Ditambah respon-respon kelewat platonik si _hairstylist_ yang sukses selalu membuatnya bertanya, ' _apakah si Byungchan ini sebenarnya hilang ingatan?_ '

Agak kecewa juga, karena ia pikir dengan pengakuannya (yang tidak terlalu berbentuk seperti _pengakuan_ ) akan memicu apapun yang ada di otak maupun hati Byungchan untuk memulai langkah. Namun tampaknya, ia harus berjuang sendirian untuk yang ini.

Maka, ketika yang bersangkutan terlihat melewatinya, Seungwoo buru-buru menggenggam salah satu lengan untuk membuatnya berhenti berjalan. Tentu hal ini menghasilkan keterkejutan dari Byungchan. Matanya menoleh kaget pada netra Seungwoo yang kokoh, tetapi tidak berani untuk bertanya. Sehingga waktunya hanya diisi oleh sapaan angin dan bising kaki yang berlalu lalang dari ruangan disekitarnya.

Sebelum akhirnya Seungwoo membuka suara. “Aku tunggu di _rooftop_.“

Ada listrik yang menghantar pada sekujur tubuh Byungchan tatkala kalimat itu keluar diiringi pandangan obsidian yang terlampau solid, sejajar dengan level matanya. Merindingnya datang bukan dari semilir angin yang menyapu lembut bagian tengkuknya, tetapi dari bagaimana pandangan Han Seungwoo memancarkan aura _Kratos_ yang melemahkan lututnya.

Kepalanya pun bergerak sendiri untuk memberi dua kali anggukan, dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat tangannya dilepas dari genggaman dan melihat si aktor berlari menuju sebuah _lift_ yang berada tak jauh dari lapang pandang.

Byungchan tak bisa apa-apa selain berusaha mengatur napas dan laju detaknya yang sudah tidak beraturan.

»»————- o ————-««

“A-ada apa?” lelaki dengan lesung pipi itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena suaranya keluar dengan tergagap, seirama dengan jantungnya yang kembali memompa lebih cepat sesaat setelah ia melihat sosok Seungwoo yang berdiri menghadap gedung-gedung tinggi di atas lantai _rooftop_.

Seungwoo menoleh. Ekspresi datarnya masih ia pertahankan, mengundang Byungchan untuk menelan salivanya sendiri. Atmosfirnya begitu gelap dan bahkan ia tidak memiliki satupun ide dari sebabnya.

“Byungchan.”

Nama lengkap. Tidak mungkin hal ini akan berakhir dengan baik.

Kemana panggilan lucu ' _Chan_ ' yang biasa keluar dari mulutnya? Kenapa Seungwoo tidak memanggilnya seperti itu? Ayolah, Byungchan sekarang benar-benar gemetar. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja.

Seungwoo yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah super lambat pun tidak membantu sama sekali, malah memperburuk keadaan. Berbagai macam asumsi sudah berlari di otaknya, termasuk juga kemungkinan bahwa Seungwoo yang akan memecatnya, walaupun ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Ia memejamkan mata ketika melihat kedua kaki jenjang berhenti persis di depannya. Dengan tidak sadar, Byungchan malah membawa kakinya mundur dua langkah hingga menempel pada tembok di belakang—terpojok.

“Byung—”

dan Byungchan terisak.

”—chan? Hei? Kamu kenapa nangis?” Seungwoo panik. Ditangkupnya wajah kecil itu pada kedua tangannya yang panjang.

Namun Byungchan tidak menjawab, karenanya, air mata itu diusap pelan oleh Seungwoo. Menciptakan friksi hangat dari jemari yang menyentuh pipinya dan berkali-kali membuat gerakan sirkuler sebagai gestur penenang—yang seperti ini sama sekali tidak pernah dirasakan Byungchan sebelumnya, maka ia berani membuka mata, melihat langsung bagaimana biner itu terpancar khawatir, dan sedih.

Ada hangat yang kembali menjalar pada seluruh tubuhnya ketika salah satu tangan Seungwoo di pipinya ia raih, sebelum satu detik kemudian dilepasnya lagi. Merasa lancang dan tidak pantas.

Namun yang Byungchan ketahui selanjutnya, adalah tangannya yang ditarik kembali oleh lelaki yang lebih tua, menuntun untuk kembali menaruh jemari itu agar menggenggam jemarinya juga. Mengeratkan setiap cengkeramannya pada semua gerakan, seakan memberikan isyarat bahwa _ia boleh, dan ia pantas_.

Dan setelahnya, penyatuan kedua bibir mereka adalah satu hal lagi yang Byungchan sama sekali tidak terpikirkan, tetapi juga seluruhnya tidak mencoba untuk menolak. Melalui ciuman itu, Byungchan mendapat jawaban, bahwa apa yang coba untuk dikatakan lelaki itu sebelumnya, bukanlah hal yang seharusnya membuat ia gemetar apalagi terisak. Bahwa apa yang sebenarnya ia takutkan selama ini tidak berlandaskan, karena menurut Seungwoo, ia sangat pantas.

Cara lelaki itu mendaratkan jemarinya pada pipi Byungchan dan terus menerus membasahi belah bibirnya adalah candu—sebuah imaji kompleks yang alam bawah sadarnya coba untuk raih hingga tubuhnya pun mengikuti. Memperdalam segala apapun yang dapat dicapai dengan bibir dan lidahnya.

Namun, dalam permainan ini, Seungwoo adalah _alpha_ -nya. Maka jangan harap ia akan memberi napas. Karena toh, Byungchan yang meminta lebih dengan kial tubuhnya, dengan lengannya yang menekan tengkuk Seungwoo kelewat kencang, hingga mereka pun yakin, tidak ada unit udara yang mampu lewat di bagian depan hidung keduanya.

Decak sensual yang keluar dari kegiatan tersebut mampu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya _gelisah_ , pun segala hal yang menyertai. Seperti bagaimana rambut sang submisif ditarik keras ke belakang oleh dominannya tanpa melepas ciuman sama sekali, atau bagaimana tangan lelaki yang lebih muda mencoba mencari sebuah dada bidang sebagai retaliasi—yang akhirnya malah membuat jemarinya tidak tahan untuk berkelana juga ke bagian tubuh yang lain.

Semuanya memabukkan, menuntut dan dalam waktu yang sama, juga nyaman. Maka ketika ada tiga detik jeda yang digunakan untuk merebut sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen bagai kompetisi, ada tiga menit sebuah ciuman lagi yang diinisiasi oleh si submisif, hingga sekuensnya berulang layaknya siklus air.

»»————- o ————-««

“Jadi... kenapa nangis?”

Keduanya kini terduduk pada lantai semen di bawah sebuah atap yang tidak menutupi keseluruhan _rooftop_ , hanya sedikit bagian dari di mana pintu menuju tempat tersebut berada. Oksigennya sudah habis mereka raup sejak lima menit yang lalu, tepat ketika sesi panas antara keduanya selesai bertamu.

Byungchan tertawa sedikit.

“Malu,” katanya pelan. “Aku kira kamu mau mecat aku.”

Kali ini gantian, Seungwoo yang tertawa. Bahkan tawanya lebih kencang dari tawa Byungchan. “Kok bisa mikir gitu?”

“Ya habis! Serem banget loh tadi pas kamu narik tangan aku. Kamu ngeliatin kayak orang marah. Aku sampai mikir aku salah apa selama ini,” Byungchan menjawab dengan ekspresi kesal yang sedikit dibuat-buat, sekedar untuk mencairkan suasana lebih dan benar saja, Seungwoo tertawa lebih keras.

“Aduh,” ia meremas perutnya sendiri yang sudah agak terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tergelak. “Chan, mana mungkin aku mecat kamu? Gila kali aku.”

Byungchan membulatkan mata lalu menunjuk lawan bicaranya dengan salah satu telunjuk secara tiba-tiba. “Tuh!” tentu saja membuat Seungwoo terkejut sebentar sembari mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tidak mengerti. “Tadi kamu gak manggil aku pake ' _Chan_ '! Kamu manggilnya pake Byungchan!”

Ada dua detik hening yang digunakan Seungwoo untuk berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tawanya kembali pecah dan dengan lembut menarik tangan Byungchan dalam genggamannya.

“Jadi kamu ngira aku mau mecat karena aku keliatan marah? Gara-gara aku panggil kamu gak pake _nickname_?” tanya Seungwoo, seraya mengeratkan genggamannya dan membuat usapan halus pada punggung tangan lelaki di depannya. Byungchan mengangguk pelan; hal ini menghasilkan sebuah senyuman dari lelaki satunya. “Mana mungkin aku rela, kalau gak ketemu kamu lagi di kantor, hm?”

Ada hangat yang diisi dengan rasa pada gesekan kedua bongkah kulit sederhana namun menghasilkan magis ketika tangan Seungwoo naik untuk meraba pipi kapas milik Byungchan, sekali lagi,

dan kali ini, Byungchan tidak menolak—hanya diselingi satu pertanyaan telak. “ _Is it okay for me to feel like this?_ “

Pertanyaan Byungchan membuahkan sebuah pandangan sarat arti dari lelaki di hadapannya: sedikit sedih, dan juga nanar.

Sebuah kesadaran menyelak Seungwoo, bahwa selama ini, alasan dari lambatnya progres hubungan mereka bukanlah berasal dari ketidaktertarikan, melainkan ketakutan dan insekuritas.

Maka menapak tilas pun tak akan ada manfaatnya. Ia perlu meyakinkan Byungchan bahwa stratanya, tidak berlaku di dunia ini, setidaknya, dunia yang Seungwoo buat sendiri. Karena ia bersumpah, dihadapkan oleh seorang pangeran pun, hatinya akan tetap tertambat pada seorang _hairstylist_ dengan senyum seindah mentari di depannya ini.

“ _You are valuable because you exist. Not because of what you do, but simply because of who you are,_ ” dengan itu, punggung tangan Byungchan ia raih untuk bertemu dengan bibirnya. “ _And I love every piece of you._ “

Selama ini Byungchan berpikir bahwa sebuah kisah dongeng tidak pernah -dan tidak akan pernah- ditujukan untuk dirinya, tetapi, Han Seungwoo, dengan tanpa permisi, memberikannya sejuta dunia baru. Dunia yang lebih mirip sebuah fiksi—yang selama ini hanya berwujud pada reka mimpi,

di mana ia, saat ini, dijadikan pemeran utama.

* * *

**_July 2019, the first date_ **

Menurut Byungchan awalnya, piknik adalah sebuah ide membosankan yang kedengaran sangat _tua_. Membayangkan mereka akan duduk di pinggir danau sembari saling menyuap _sandwich_ pada satu sama lain membuat pundaknya bergidik ngeri dan meringis.

Sebuah kencan pertama yang ada di kepala Byungchan meliputi taman bermain dan hal-hal lebih modern lainnya; seperti saling mengunggah foto masing-masing di sebuah _café_ yang sedang hits, atau bergandengan tangan di atas sandaran kursi studio bioskop yang filmnya tidak akan ditonton karena mereka akan sibuk dengan presensi masing-masing (yang ini membuat Seungwoo merinding mendengarnya, _picisan sekali._ )

Namun permainan sesederhana gunting, kertas, batulah yang menjadi penentu dari takdir Byungchan. Lebih miris lagi, karena permainan ini juga ia akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa harus mengikuti Seungwoo, yang jujur, maunya hanya sekedar untuk berkontemplasi di depan sebuah danau tanpa pengunjung sambil menikmati pemandangan dimana semilir angin akan meniup beberapa helai rambut Byungchan—tentu kalimat ini tidak diutarakan olehnya.

Padahal mereka sama picisannya.

Jadi di sinilah mereka pada akhirnya. Duduk di atas sebuah tikar yang dengan sengaja Seungwoo ambil dari ruang _storage_ agensi. Tidak ada _sandwich_ di tangan keduanya, melainkan jemari masing-masing yang saling bertaut. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, menatap langit yang tadinya bernuansa putih dan biru laut, perlahan-lahan merubah spektrumnya menjadi oranye dengan gradasi merah serta kerlap lavender.

“Chan...” panggilan Seungwoo terdengar subtil.

“Hm?”

“Bagus ya, senjanya?” tanya Seungwoo, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit yang saat ini sedang indah-indahnya memang. Justru yang teralihkan adalah pandangan Byungchan, matanya mencari biner Seungwoo dan memfokuskan pandangannya kesana, tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke arah objek yang dimaksud.

“Iya. Bagus,” yang ditanya menyetujui.

Ada diam yang tidak menyiksa sempat menyelimuti keduanya selama tidak lebih dari dua menit. Diam yang membuat nyaman, hanya merasakan hadirnya masing-masing diluar khayalan.

“Tau gak, aku tiap liat kamu, aku selalu kebayang senja,” kata Seungwoo kemudian.

Byungchan mengernyit. “Kenapa?”

“Soalnya, kamu hangat. Kamu juga cerah, tapi gak bikin silau atau sakit kalau diliat kayak matahari. Kamu juga indah, enak diliat. Kayak senja.” lanjutnya. Seungwoo berbicara seakan ini adalah hal paling serius yang pernah ia bicarakan seumur hidupnya. Lalu matanya ia pindah, menuju kedua manik kristal miliki Byungchan hingga keempat mata itu akhirnya bertemu, “—dan karena, aku suka senja.”

Hal seperti ini pastilah menghasilkan semburat merah dari wajah Byungchan, yang sampai hingga ke telinga, tetapi jika biasanya ia akan mengomel dengan bahasa yang dibuat agar menjadi lucu karena ' _Seungwoo keseringan gombal ah!_ ', maka kali ini, hal itu tidak dilakukannya,

yang dilakukan justru mencuri sebuah kecupan, pada pipi lelaki yang lebih tua, tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa peringatan. Seungwoo sempat dengan refleks menarik kepalanya mundur, sebelum akhirnya kecupan itu tetap mendarat tidak lebih dari satu detik pada satu sisi pipinya.

“Yaudah, aku bakal selalu jadi senja _mu_.”

Semburat merah yang muncul dari wajah Seungwoo jelas menandakan bahwa ia tidak memperhitungkan hal ini akan terjadi sebelumnya—kecupan, dan juga pernyataan yang sedikit _gombal_ dari kekasihnya. Hal ini, lagi-lagi, adalah langka terjadi pada Han Seungwoo, maka yang lebih muda menikmati setiap detiknya.

Byungchan pikir, kencan yang seperti ini ternyata tidak buruk juga.

* * *

**_October 2019, the first fight_ **

Selama empat bulan hubungan mereka, hanya ada siang dan terang, juga kadang pelangi. Seungwoo dan Byungchan belum pernah menyentuh badai sekali pun atau bahkan sekedar perselisihan kecil selain siapa yang akan membayar pada sebuah makan siang di restoran pinggir kota. Cukup hebat, mengingat Seungwoo adalah aktor yang notabenenya, akan selalu memiliki kewajiban di mana ia _harus_ berhubungan dengan wanita lain, walau hanya di depan kamera. Namun Byungchan tidak pernah cemburu akan hal itu.

Sampai hari ini.

Di mana hari terakhir syuting ditutup dengan adegan klimaks pada sebuah naskah drama yang sedari dulu, coba untuk tidak Seungwoo pikirkan lebih jauh maknanya. Karena ia hanya punya keharusan untuk berperan, tetapi tidak untuk menghayati. Jadi ia hanya perlu melakukan ini, lalu pulang kembali ke kehidupan nyata, dimana itu jauh lebih indah dibanding sebuah skenario palsu yang ditulis hanya untuk mempertebal kantung para pelakonnya.

Walau Seungwoo ingin sekali, di dunia palsu ini pun, yang ada di depannya bukanlah aktris cantik yang sekarang sedang memakai gaun putih panjang hingga menutupi tumitnya, melainkan kekasihnya, Byungchan.

Sekalipun tentu saja itu mustahil.

Jadi saat ini, keduanya terpisah, dengan unit jarak yang melebihi sepuluh meter, dimana yang lebih tua ada disekitar gemerlapan lotus putih artifisial—yang sepertinya sengaja dibuat berlebihan demi kepuasan sebuah lensa kamera,

dan yang lebih muda hanya menatap, dibawah sebuah tenda hitam pada ujung pelana taman.

Tangannya menggenggam _jeans_ yang ia pakai kuat-kuat ketika adegan demi adegan itu tertangkap oleh maniknya.

Di mana Seungwoo menorehkan sebuah usapan lembut oleh bibirnya pada bibir lawan mainnya ketika tepat sang pendeta mengucapkan kalimat tipikal opera sabun pada pukul tujuh malam, ' _you may kiss the bride_ '.

Lalu tangan perempuan itu ia bawa, melangkah menuju hadirin yang terlihat bahagia berlebihan pada sebuah pernikahan yang bukan milik mereka. Bunga-bunga ditaburkan entah dari mana seakan hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang paling realistis saja.

Kemudian adegan dipotong dengan teriakan ' _cut!_ ' oleh Jo Soo Won, menghasilkan gemuruh ricuh dari setiap individu yang ada, tepuk tangan, teriakan, bahkan ada yang sudah bersiap membuka sebotol _champagne_ jika tidak dihentikan oleh salah satu atasannya.

Kesibukan Seungwoo—dan tentunya semua yang berpartisipasi di sana, selama enam bulan terakhir, akhirnya selesai hari ini. Artinya, akan lebih banyak waktu yang Seungwoo gunakan di agensi, lebih banyak waktu pula untuk bersama Byungchan.

Maka kakinya ia bawa menuju tempat duduk yang sedari tadi sudah terlihat oleh ujung matanya, pada sebuah sisi taman.

Dengan senyuman selebar danau, Seungwoo mendudukan diri di kursi sebelah Byungchan yang kosong. “Lega banget. Akhirnya semua selesai.”

Namun senyumnya tidak dibalas dengan hal serupa oleh yang bersangkutan. Wajah Byungchan ditundukkan, sehingga lelaki di sebelahnya gagal untuk melihat rautnya.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Seungwoo mulai khawatir dan cemas, tetapi untuk menangkup wajah kekasihnya di tempat kelewat ramai seperti ini adalah sebuah aksi bunuh diri. Jadi, ia hanya berbisik.

“Chan? Ada apa?”

Yang ditanya akhirnya mengangkat wajah. Matanya sayu. Tidak ada tanda habis menangis di sana—Seungwoo bisa bernapas lega sedikit karena ini. Namun sorot mata dan air wajahnya kelewat muram, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadiannya yang hampir seratus persen selalu cerah.

“Hei? _What's wrong_?” pertanyaan Seungwoo keluar dengan selembut kapas, berusaha untuk tidak menekan apapun pada Byungchan yang terlihat akan hancur dengan sekali sentuhan. “Mau pulang? Atau mau ke apartemenku buat cerita?”

Byungchan terdiam. Mungkin berpikir juga, kira-kira apakah ia harus menjadi lebih kekanakan dengan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan membiarkan Seungwoo berpikir tentang apa yang telah dilakukannya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, atau menjadi sedikit dewasa dengan meringankan beban pikiran kekasihnya?

“Mau ke apartemen kamu.”

Untungnya, Byungchan memiliki sedikit hati untuk tidak membiarkan kekasihnya pulang dengan keadaan kepala penuh gemuruh.

»»————- o ————-««

“Kita tuh tujuannya apa, sih?”

Seungwoo mengerutkan dahi, satu-satunya respon yang menurutnya masuk akal dalam situasi seperti ini. Byungchan selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun memulai percakapan yang serius, sehingga Seungwoo sempat berpikir sekilas bahwa ini hanya sebuah gurauan yang tidak lucu saja.

Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda sebuah gurauan sedikit pun dari getar suaranya.

“Tujuan... apa? Maksudnya gimana, Sayang?” kali ini tangan Byungchan diambil pelan oleh Seungwoo dari seberang meja.

Pada meja makan untuk empat orang ini, hanya diisi oleh keduanya dengan tempat duduk yang berhadapan, membuat aura pada ruangan yang sehari-harinya sepi, menjadi lebih sunyi lagi. Padahal saat ini jumlah orangnya lebih banyak dari hari hari-hari sebelumnya, karena Seungwoo terbiasa menghabiskan waktu seorang diri.

Mata Byungchan jernih, menatap lurus pada pandangan obsidian Han Seungwoo—yang lucunya, empat bulan sebelum ini ia takuti setengah mati. Namun lihat dia sekarang, menatap mata itu tanpa tertatih.

“Akhirnya. Ujungnya. Mau ke mana?” mulai terdengar suara getar pada intonasi Byungchan yang sedari tadi coba dijaganya. “Kita... gak mungkin bisa nikah, Woo. Apalagi punya anak. Apa yang kamu harapin dari pacaran sama aku?”

Seungwoo menatap Byungchan dalam sepi. Tangannya masih belum dilepas, malah terkadang mengencangkan genggamannya. Mencoba tersenyum sedikit sebelum akhirnya mulai bicara kembali.

“Kenapa nanya gini? Karena adegan aku tadi, ya?” tanya Seungwoo, seakan menghindari pertanyaan sebelumnya yang telah diajukan.

Marmer pada meja makan itu dingin, sama sekali tidak menghantarkan hangat yang seharusnya mereka butuhkan, karena keduanya pun, kelewat dingin dengan suhu maupun atmosfirnya.

“Woo... jawab aku,” Byungchan memohon. Sorotnya kini berganti menjadi nanar dan penuh pinta.

Seungwoo menghembuskan napasnya dua kali. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu semua dampak dan resiko dari keputusannya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang lelaki. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini, karena sebagai aktor, bukan sebuah kewajiban untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya yang paling tersier: membangun sebuah rumah tangga. Tidak juga pernah terpikirkan untuk membangunnya di kemudian hari.

Tapi ini Byungchan, dan dengan Byungchan, ia mau. Sehingga apa yang ditanyakan Byungchan sebenarnya adalah valid, dan seharusnya lidahnya tidak kelu.

“Kita jalanin dulu aja, kenapa, sih?”

Entah kenapa malah hal itu yang keluar dari mulut Seungwoo. Merutuk dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya dari jutaan kalimat yang bisa ia lontarkan, yang keluar malah hal _yang seperti ini._

Byungchan tersentak sedikit. Ada amarah terselip pada bagaimana pria itu menatap lawan bicaranya. Giginya sudah mengatup terlalu keras, seperti bersiap untuk melontarkan segala apa yang sudah terbakar dalam bilah inderanya.

“Seungwoo? Kok bisa-bisanya?” ujarnya dengan bulir yang air yang sudah sampai di pelupuk mata. Tangannya ia lepas dari genggaman Seungwoo dalam sepersekian detik. “Jalanin aja? Terus nunggu kita putus sendiri gitu? Kayak bom waktu?”

Seungwoo jelas panik. Maksudnya bukan seperti ini. Maksudnya adalah keinginan untuk tetap fokus pada masa sekarang, sehingga apa-apa yang akan terjadi tidak jadi beban pikiran, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Karena Seungwoo bersumpah, saat ini adalah saat paling bahagianya, dengan Byungchan. Ia tidak mau menghancurkannya barang sedetik dengan segala asumsi asal yang mungkin saja tidak terjadi.

Namun ia yakin Byungchan tidak mau mendengar penjelasan. Maka ketika jemarinya coba ia raih kembali, yang lebih muda menepis.

Pandangan Seungwoo terfiksasi pada bagaimana tangannya mengawang di udara. Pada bagaimana jemari yang sudah sangat sering ada dalam rengkuhan jemarinya, kini berperan sebagai yang menolak kedatangannya.

Nyeri di hatinya kini datang tanpa diundang.

“Chan...”

“Aku gak tau kalau hubungan kita sebercanda itu buat kamu? Soalnya kukira, kita bisa...” ujaran Byungchan terputus sebuah isakan. “Maaf... maaf kalau aku sendiri yang mikir kayak gini.”

Kali ini Seungwoo berdiri dari kursinya, menghampiri Byungchan yang sudah menunduk sempurna hingga wajahnya hilang dari pandangan. Ia lalu berjongkok di depan Byungchan yang sekarang isakannya semakin keras.

Tangan Seungwoo sedikit ragu untuk bergerak, ragu untuk ditaruh di sebelah mana jika pada keadaan yang seperti ini agar tidak memperburuk suasana. Sehingga tangannya mendarat pada punggung Byungchan, mengusapnya pelan; yang seperti ini mungkin adalah strategi paling aman.

“Chan.. _you know that's not what I meant,_ ” Seungwoo memulai penjelasan. “Aku, ya, mau banget, merjuangin semuanya sama kamu. Tapi kalau ditanya solusi konkretnya gimana, ya sekarang aku jujur belum tau. Kamu nanya tiba-tiba banget, sih.”

Ada canda yang diselipkan barang setitik pada nadanya ketika menyampaikan kalimat terakhir. Berusaha setipis apapun agar menurunkan tensi yang sudah begitu tinggi di sekitar mereka berdua. Namun Byungchan menggeleng—menolak segala afirmasi jika tidak disertai dengan realisasi.

“Besok, ya?” lanjut Seungwoo, jelas menghasilkan tanda tanya besar di otak Byungchan sehingga kepalanya ia bawa naik untuk bertemu dengan manik kekasihnya. “Besok, aku bakal izin ke orang tuaku buat ngelamar kamu.”

Byungchan membulatkan sempurna kedua bola matanya. Bukan seperti ini maksud dari pertanyaan yang ia ajukan sebelumnya, tetapi jika boleh jujur, bukan berarti hal ini juga tidak termasuk dalam daftar skenario yang ia inginkan.

Namun tetap saja kan... kedengarannya terlalu mustahil.

“Woo...”

“Takut? Pasti takut,” tangan Seungwoo berpindah dari punggung ke pucuk rambut Byungchan yang tubuhnya sudah gemetar dan mengusapnya pelan. “Jangan takut. Tenang. Ada aku.”

»»————- o ————-««

“Udah gila kamu?”

Saat ini, respon yang paling strategis adalah dengan menjatuhkan kepala menghadap lantai—gestur sopan seorang anak kepada orangtua yang melahirkannya ketika sedang berselisih paham, dan Seungwoo tidak pernah dididik untuk menjadi durhaka, maka itu yang sekarang ia lakukan.

Tangan kanannya sesekali ia gunakan untuk memijit ujung jari telunjuk kirinya pelan, karena tidak ada hal lain yang dapat ia lakukan. Seungwoo hanya bisa berharap bahwa Byungchan di balik pintu tidak akan mendengar semua ricuh yang terjadi di dalam ruangan.

“Umurku 26 tahun, Yah, tahun ini 27. Aku harusnya udah bisa bikin keputusanku sendiri.”

Suaranya mengabur seiring dengan semakin kencangnya tangisan perempuan yang saat ini duduk pada sofa tepat di belakang Ayahnya. Isakannya agak mengganggu batin, karena yang seperti ini tidak pernah Seungwoo dengar sebelumnya.

Ibunya, menangis, dan dialah penyebabnya.

“Memang Ayah pernah ngelarang kamu buat bikin keputusan?” tangan lelaki paruh baya itu dikepalkan. Gigi geriginya sedari tadi sudah merapat penuh murka. Beruntung masih ada emosi yang ia tahan. “Ayah gak pernah ngelarang kamu, tapi ini sinting.”

“Sinting gimana, sih, Yah? Aku sayang Byungchan.”

“Yang kamu bilang sayang itu laki-laki, Seungwoo!”

Kali ini sebuah teriakan. Pandangannya sedikit berembun ketika menatap anak semata wayangnya yang demi Tuhan, sangat membuatnya kecewa bukan main hari ini.

Kedatangannya ke rumah dengan seorang 'teman' membawa sebuah senyum pada bibir kedua orang tuanya. Mengeluarkan sejuta rasa dan kata kangen dari sistem akibat dari padatnya jadwal sang aktor sehingga keluarga pun harus menjadi yang ke-sekian. Akhirnya hari ini semua hangatnya bisa diluapkan.

Senyum itu, mereka kira akan bertahan lama. Namun menghilang seiring dengan pernyataan konyol bahwa seseorang di sebelahnya ternyata bukan seorang teman—hal ini menghasilkan sebuah titah final untuk mengikuti langkah ayahnya menuju ruang kerja.

Seungwoo terdiam di balik manik bulatnya yang saat ini ia tutup dengan kelopak. Seharusnya ia sudah memprediksi ini, semuanya tepat, tetapi langkah selanjutnya untuk menanggulangi, rasanya ia belum sampai ke tahap itu, karena mulutnya bungkam.

“Seungwoo tahu kan, akibatnya apa? Ini bukan soal reputasi keluarga. Ini soal kamu,” nada ayahnya kali ini melemah. Ia mundur satu langkah lalu duduk di samping sang istri yang saat ini isakannya sudah tidak terkontrol. Menarik tangannya untuk mengusap punggung perempuan itu pelan, sementara Seungwoo masih berdiri pada tempatnya. “Kamu pikirkan lagi. Semuanya. Resikonya, Seungwoo,” mata ayahnya menatap lurus pada Seungwoo yang akhirnya mengangguk. “Sekarang kamu pergi dulu. Biar Ayah urus Ibu kamu. Sampaikan salam Ayah sama Byungchan, ya? Dia anak baik, tapi seharusnya hubungan kalian cukup sampai di tahap teman, gak lebih.”

Di balik anggukan Seungwoo untuk yang kedua kali, ada harapan yang saat ini sudah terkoyak habis bersamaan dengan sekilas bayangan tentang masa depannya dengan Byungchan. Ada langkah-langkah sayu yang tidak bersuara menggiringnya hingga memutar knop pintu. Dan ada seorang lelaki yang menyambutnya nanar di balik pintu tersebut.

“Maaf, aku denger semuanya...”

* * *

**_November 2019, the first of so many lasts_ **

Berdiri pada tanah terujung dari sebuah tebing adalah salah satu metafora yang paling tepat menggambarkan hubungan Seungwoo dan Byungchan. Namun di tengah dunia yang enggan mengamini, mereka masih menyempatkan hadir untuk menghirup presensi masing-masing dalam sebuah sesi _netflix and chill_ atau kencan-kencan picisan. Seakan saat ini takdir tidak sedang meneriakkan nama mereka dalam dua jalan cerita yang berbeda.

Terlalu sulit, untuk melepaskan, kata Seungwoo. Jadi semua halnya mereka asumsikan bagai tidak ada.

“Woo, HP kamu bunyi,” Byungchan bergerak untuk mengambil gawai pada nakas di sebelah kasur yang saat ini ditidurinya bersama Seungwoo. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol spasi pada laptop di depannya untuk menjeda film dan mengalihkan pandangan pada _handphone_ yang saat ini ada di tangan. “Ayahmu...”

“Gak usah diangkat.”

Byungchan bungkam, menatap layar _handphone_ yang saat ini sudah kembali gelap, sebelum membulatkan matanya sempurna ketika sebuah notifikasi muncul.

“Woo... ayah nyuruh buka artikel yang beliau kirim.”

Pandangan Seungwoo dialihkan, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang meraih gawai tersebut dari tangan Byungchan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan yang lebih tua kelewat fokus pada apa yang ada di depannya, sesekali menampakkan ekspresi terkejut dan menghela napas. Tak ayal semuanya membuat Byungchan khawatir.

“Woo, ada apa?”

“Ada artikel tentang kita,” jari tengah dan jempol Seungwoo ia bawa menuju kedua pelipisnya. Kepalanya pening. “Ada yang ambil fotomu waktu naik ke apartemenku. Tenang dulu, ya. Besok aku yang ngomong ke agensi.”

Byungchan rasanya ingin menangis saja. Belum cukup sebuah kenyataan menyerangnya beberapa minggu lalu, hari ini semesta kembali melaksanakan aksi protesnya dalam sebuah bentuk yang lain. Sebuah kalimat penenang saja tidak cukup untuk mengurangi frustrasinya.

Karena ia berpikir ini semua salahnya.

“Karena aku ya, Woo?” tiap desibel suara yang Byungchan keluarkan terdengar satu tangga lebih lemah. Setiap harinya Byungchan kehilangan tenaga—semuanya dirampas melalui beban pikiran.

Maka tangan yang lebih tua menyambut pipinya. Mengusapkan satu jari panjangnya pada sudut mata Byungchan yang sudah memanas. “Hei... _please stop assuming things. It's not your fault, okay? Nor it is anyone's fault,_ ” tangannya masih mengusap, dan matanya dibuat seteduh mungkin agar lelaki di depannya mendapatkan ketenangan. “ _Hang in there, okay, Chan? Everything will be alright._ “

»»————- o ————-««

“Kenapa harus saya yang pusing?” suara si pemimpin menggema hingga ke sudut ruangan di agensi tersebut. Tangannya ia bawa maju ke depan dada untuk disilangkan. “Saya bisa kok mecat Byungchan sekarang juga, dan klarifikasi artikel itu pakai alasan klasik. Jadi kenapa saya harus mikirin nasib Byungchan dan keluarganya? Memang saya peduli dia mau makan apa besok?”

Ada satu batasan yang Seungwoo kira akan membuat dirinya meledak kapanpun—ketika nama Byungchan dibawa dalam sebuah sebab-akibat yang bahkan tidak berhubungan dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Ketika nama Byungchan dibawa dan bergabung dengan sebuah konotasi lainnya yang bermakna negatif. Seungwoo tidak mungkin bisa menerima.

“Kalau gitu biar saya yang keluar.”

Kali ini tangan si pemimpin ia bawa untuk menggebrak meja di depannya, “Kamu gila, hah?!” tetapi Seungwoo tak bergeming sedikitpun.

“Kalau Bapak bahkan gak punya hati buat memanusiakan manusia, saya rasa gak ada gunanya saya masih bertahan di agensi Bapak.”

Kalimat itu cukup untuk mendidihkan air pada kepala sang CEO hingga matanya pun memancarkan murka. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar tatkala wajah Seungwoo ia tatap lebih lama.

Memang, sebagai aktor, Seungwoo sangat menjanjikan. Tawaran drama dan layar lebar setiap tahunnya pasti mengalir lancar, _rating_ tinggi pada semua yang ia perankan. _Attitude_ -nya pun bagus.

Tentunya, sampai hari ini.

“Kalau begitu silahkan keluar. Terima kasih atas semua waktu yang sudah kamu buang disini, ya, _Nak_ ,” nada sang CEO ditekankan pada kata 'Nak'. Sebuah panggilan yang dahulu sering ditujukan untuk Seungwoo tak lain karena ia adalah salah satu anak kesayangan di agensi. Walau sekarang, jelas bukan lagi.

Seungwoo membuat postur membungkuk, lalu tanpa gentar, berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan menghilang dari pandangan. Dadanya ia tekan kuat-kuat. Untuk pertama kalinya tahun ini, Seungwoo rasanya sangat ingin menangis.

Semua ini adalah mimpinya: aktor, sekelompok orang baik disekitarnya, salah satu agensi terbesar di negara. Semua, dulu, adalah impiannya. Maka melepas seluruhnya tentu menghasilkan nyeri.

Jadi kakinya ia bawa untuk beristirahat pada salah satu toilet terdekat. Kepalanya ia dongak ke atas, napasnya ia tarik dalam-dalam. Beruntung air matanya tidak jatuh, karena semua sentimen ini masih dalam kendalinya.

Namun senyum hambarnya ia sunggingkan kemudian.

“Maaf, Chan, Youn...”

* * *

**_December 2019, the first of so many lasts (2)_ **

Byungchan selama ini tidak pernah berpikir macam-macam, karena Seungwoo juga selalu membuat alasan meyakinkan atas semua _'kenapa'_ nya.

_“Memang gak ada tawaran kan aku?”_

_“Lagi nganggur aja makanya gak disuruh ke agensi.”_

Sampai hari ini. Ketika ia mendengar kabar bahwa Cho Seungyoun dipindahtugaskan kepada aktor yang lain, jelas memupuk kecurigaan. Sehingga entah keberanian dari mana, ia menghampiri sang mantan manajer yang sedang terduduk manis pada kursi tempat istirahatnya.

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Seungyoun adalah hal yang sudah ia prediksi, namun nyatanya, mendengarnya langsung tetap tidak dapat mengurangi rasa terkejutnya. Maka logis jika gerakan yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berlari keluar secepat kilat.

»»————- o ————-««

“Kamu ngapain?!”

Pintu apartemennya didobrak kencang (tentu setelah memasukkan _password_ yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala). Tangan Seungwoo berhenti sejenak di depan roti tawar yang sudah siap untuk masuk ke kerongkongannya.

Dengan sebuah sendok kecil yang menggantung di mulut, ia menatap Byungchan bingung.

Sendok itu ia lepas sebelum menolehkan pandangannya ke sebuah piring dan menatap Byungchan kembali. “Bikin roti, Sayang...”

“Seungwoo!”

O-oh. Byungchan mulai menangis.

Sedetik kemudian, Seungwoo meninggalkan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya lalu berlari, memeluk Byungchan erat dan mengusapkan jemari-jemari panjangnya pada punggung lelaki yang lebih muda. Kembali air mata Byungchan ia usap—sekuens seperti ini sudah berlangsung terlalu sering hingga Seungwoo pun mengingat semua ritmenya.

“Nangis terus kamu, hei...” nada Seungwoo jenaka, tetapi agoni yang terselip justru lebih kentara dibandingkan seluruh humor yang coba ia sisipkan.

Seungwoo paham, jika begini, Byungchan pastilah sudah mengetahui semuanya. Ia pasti kecewa, atau marah, atau nol koma lima persen kemungkinan Byungchan malah akan mengerti. Namun dari gestur tangannya yang saat ini memukul-mukul pundak Seungwoo dengan cukup keras, rasanya, skenario 'Byungchan mengerti', tidak terjadi.

“Kamu jahat banget...” kata Byungchan masih sambil terisak. “Kamu gak perlu berkorban kayak gitu, Woo... kamu jahat...”

Seungwoo berulang kali merapalkan sebuah bisikkan-bisikkan tanpa arti dengan intensi untuk sekedar menenangkan.

Lalu ia berhenti sebentar sebelum membuka suara. “Memang, kamu punya solusi lain, Chan, selain ini?” kali ini tangannya ia bawa untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Byungchan yang dingin. Keduanya tidak ada intensi untuk sekedar berpindah tempat dari depan pintu masuk. “Aku _desperate_ , Chan. Situasinya diluar kontrol aku. Dan kalau aku disuruh milih buat nyelametin kamu atau diriku sendiri, _without a doubt, I'd definitely save you first._ “

Byungchan menggeleng—sebuah jawaban akan pertanyaan Seungwoo yang pertama, juga pernyataan setelahnya. Bahwa ia tidak akan mau seperti ini. Kebahagiaannya adalah ketika subjek yang ada dalam naskah bukan hanya dirinya sendiri, melainkan ia dan Seungwoo.

Jadi ketika salah satunya harus berkorban; bukan sebuah definisi dari bahagia yang ia cari.

“Woo.. _this is too much, I can't.._ “

Seungwoo membulatkan matanya lalu mengeratkan pegangan pada kedua tangan Byungchan. Ini sebenarnya juga berat untuknya. Berat untuk keduanya, dan ia tahu, jalan terbaik untuk mereka berdua adalah perpisahan.

Namun ia tidak mampu. Ia tidak mau.

“Chan, _no_...” ada sebuah desperasi pada bagaimana Seungwoo melontarkan pintanya. Sebut saja ia egois. Karena kepentingannya ini mengorbankan banyak pihak, tetapi untuk sekarang, ia belum bisa. “Chan, _please... let's just—let's just run away together_. Kita bisa hidup berdua di tempat lain, atau—”

“ _You know it's impossible, right?_ Aku punya ibu dan dua adik yang harus aku biayai, Woo. Gak mungkin aku ninggalin mereka,” potong Byungchan cepat. Entah kekuatan dari mana, ia mengangkat kepala lalu menatap Seungwoo tepat di netranya, dan tersenyum—walau matanya sembab. “Kamu tau, 'kan, apa keputusan terbaik yang sebenarnya harus kita ambil? Gak buat aku doang. Buat kamu, buat banyak pihak.”

Seungwoo tidak berbicara. Napasnya ia tarik berkali-kali sebagai kompensasi dari rasa nyeri yang kini menjalar hingga ulu hati. Ia tahu, ia seratus persen tahu, tetapi lidahnya kaku untuk menjawab.

“Kamu bisa kembali ke orangtuamu, aku yakin mereka kangen dan sayang banget sama kamu. Aku dan keluargaku juga bisa hidup tanpa ancaman dari para _fans_ -mu—aku tau kamu udah klarifikasi soal ini, _but they won't stop and my mom is traumatized..._ ” Byungchan mengusap pelan kedua tangan Seungwoo, lalu pandangannya seakan membuat arti, bahwa semuanya, akan baik-baik saja. “ _We can still be friends._ Sesuai apa kata Ayahmu.“

Kali ini, ia mengambil alih peran kekasihnya, karena yang selanjutnya dilakukan, adalah tangan Seungwoo yang ditarik menuju bibirnya, mencium punggung tangan itu cukup lama dengan penuh sentimen. Air mata menetes pada lembaran tangan Seungwoo yang seputih kapas. Sementara Seungwoo juga tidak lebih baik dengan keadaannya. Walaupun dengan nada bergetar, Byungchan tetap mencoba tegar dan kembali menginisiasi suara. “Kamu tau, ini yang terbaik.”

Seungwoo menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya di tahun ini, ia menangis, pada penghujung Desember, di dalam dekapan seorang Choi Byungchan.

* * *

**_April 2020, the last_ **

Empat bulan. Tidak ada perubahan signifikan dari hidup Byungchan (selain ancaman bertubi yang biasa ia terima, sekarang sudah hampir hilang seluruhnya), ia masih bekerja pada agensi yang sama, masih memiliki pribadi secerah matahari dan masih menjalani kehidupan normal lelaki berumur dua puluh tiga tahun pada umumnya.

Yang banyak berubah adalah Seungwoo. Sekarang, ia tinggal bersama orang tuanya kembali. Menjalani bisnis Ayahnya dan sesekali menerima tawaran iklan atau _endorsement_ sekedar untuk memberi kabar pada penggemar yang sudah mengkhawatirkannya selama beberapa bulan ke belakang.

Keduanya berhubungan baik. Namun satu-satunya yang tidak berubah sama sekali adalah: perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain.

Karena Byungchan, masih sering terhipnotis masuk ke dalam obsidian Han Seungwoo, dan jantung Seungwoo, masih berdebar ketika melihat bagaimana lesung pipi itu tertarik ketika pria yang lebih muda tertawa.

Seperti sekarang ini.

“Masih aja kamu. Senja, senja,” tawa Byungchan hampir menggema, padahal mereka saat ini sedang berada di tempat terbuka.

“Ya, 'kan, aku bener. Senja sekarang sama indahnya kayak senja waktu _first date_ kita. Sama indahnya juga kayak kamu,” jawab Seungwoo asal, pria yang duduk di sebelahnya kembali tertawa.

“Gombal.”

Seungwoo tersenyum dalam diam. Pandangannya tidak dilepas dari objek langit yang sedari tadi dibicarakan keduanya. Namun matanya tiba-tiba merasa berat dan sayu ketika sebuah topik tak sengaja lewat di kepala.

Sedikit takut untuk menanyakan, karena semuanya terdengar kurang masuk akal, tetapi Seungwoo dan sekelebat pikirannya menang. Sehingga mulutnya berperan.

“Chan,” panggilnya.

Byungchan masih fokus dengan langit di jarak pandangnya sehingga kepalanya tidak ia tolehkan. Namun mulutnya menjawab pelan. “Hm?”

“Di kehidupan selanjutnya, atau, di dunia yang lain—” Seungwoo memotong kalimatnya untuk mencari manik Byungchan. “—bisa gak ya, ada kemungkinan kita berakhir bahagia? Kamu, dan aku. Sama-sama.”

Byungchan diam sejenak, satu menitnya ia gunakan untuk berkontemplasi pada senja di depannya. Semburat violet dan oranye yang dipancarkan tidak pernah gagal untuk memberi kesan hangat.

Senja ini indah. Seperti apa kata Seungwoo terhadap dirinya, indah.

“Aku selalu mikir gini, dunia gak cuma yang sekarang kita tempatin, tapi ada dunia yang lain. Di mana di dunia yang lain itu, kita akan selalu berakhir bahagia. Entah ada berapa banyak _universe_ , dan semuanya, kita disatukan,” Byungchan memotong kalimatnya untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam. “Cuma di dunia ini aja, kita dipisah kayak sekarang. Kalau kamu mikir gini, gak ada yang perlu disesali, soalnya ini bukan karena kita, kamu cuma kebetulan nemuin aku di _universe_ yang salah aja.”

Seungwoo paling benci bagaimana kelenjar lakrimalisnya mengkhianati dirinya sendiri, karena dengan hal ini, sudut matanya terasa panas. Entah sejak kapan, Byungchan berubah menjadi pribadi yang jauh lebih dewasa. Dengan semua teorinya yang mungkin tidak dapat diterima akal sehat beberapa orang, menurut Seungwoo, hal ini justru adalah jalan cerita terbaik yang pernah ia dengar, dan juga menenangkan batinnya.

“Kalau kita ketemu lagi, di kehidupan yang lain, kamu bakal tetep cari aku, gak?”

Pertanyaan Seungwoo menghasilkan ulasan senyum dari lawan bicaranya. Sebuah pertanyaan retoris, menurut Byungchan. “Aku bakal bilang ke _grim reaper_ buat gak ngasih aku teh penghilang ingatan. Supaya aku bisa selalu ingat Seungwoo, terus entah berapa _universe_ , semua bakal kucoba, _until I find the universe where we end up together._ ”

Sekujur tubuh Seungwoo terasa hangat, hal seperti ini seharusnya ilegal keluar dari mulut siapapun, karena rasanya, hasrat untuk tidak memeluk mantan kekasihnya itu, menjadi sepuluh kali lebih sulit. “Jadi kamu yang gombal, deh.”

Mereka berdua tertawa, di balik semua rasa sakit yang timbul akibat takdir, mereka mencoba tertawa. Karena kebetulan memang tawa Byungchan adalah hal yang paling Seungwoo suka, membuat hangat, katanya. Seperti senja.

Seungwoo suka senja. Namun agaknya sekarang, senjanya harus beristirahat. Harus berhenti untuk menampakkan diri di depannya, karena sebuah tuntutan dari dunia, yang dengan egoisnya, merebut paksa senja oranye dengan semburat merah lavender yang sangat dicintainya.

Seungwoo suka senja. Namun konteks yang diinginkan bukanlah senja yang ini; yang akan muncul pada sekitar pukul empat hingga enam sore, tergantung dari sisi bumi mana yang sedang dipijak, tetapi premis senja yang lain, senja _nya_ , yang akan muncul tidak hanya pada pukul empat, melainkan setiap saat, dan memberi hangat.

Seungwoo suka senja, dan representasi sebuah senja yang paling mirip dari sisi ramah dan warnanya, hanya ada pada Choi Byungchan; yang dengan afeksinya, memberi kenyamanan; yang dengan tatapannya, memberikan sebuah proyeksi rumah.

Seungwoo suka senja. Namun sekarang, ia dipaksa melihat malam.

»»————- o ————-««

_Maka biarlah ia mencari Byungchan-nya lagi di kehidupan yang lain, lalu memulai semuanya kembali dari pertengahan; dari sejak dirinya mengenal rasa yang berbeda pada hati ketika melihat sosoknya, dari sejak ia mencintai Byungchan tanpa alasan setelah sebuah pertemuan. Karena memulai dari pertengahan, artinya, ia tidak pernah melupakan Byungchan. Dimana ketika wajahnya hadir kembali, maka hal pertama yang akan singgah dalam pikirannya adalah: “Itu senjaku.”_

—fin.

* * *

**_“Maybe in another universe, I deserve you. Maybe there's a universe where I'm the right person for you. If you think of it all this way, then it's like neither of us did anything wrong. You just found me in the wrong universe. That's all. If this theory holds, well, by the law of averages, there had to be one universe —just this one— where we don't end up together. Here and now just happens to be it. If you think of it this way, nothing is our fault. Because you could've loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you.”_ **

**—Gaby Dunn**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this piece 'till the end. To be honest, I wasn't really satisfied with how things turned out in this fic. Lots of narrations that I thought could be better off another way since I actually wrote this fic a long time ago (March, to be exact). I feel like this lacks on... a lot of things. But thank you for reading this! I really appreciate every comment, kudos and hit!


End file.
